Switching Colors
by Valarie
Summary: April first brings a day full of surprises... some planed, others much more spontanious, but long in the making. What with this infamous day bring for our favorite Super-Squad? You'll have to read and find out....*HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE*
1. The Idea

A/N: I want to thank Makatibird, Peanut, Josephine Rayne, and Collen dewitt for being beta  
readers. Thank you guys sooooo much. This is a story me and Caitie started writing but   
now i'll finish it being she ain't allowed around. Well hope you like it and don't forget   
REVIEW. Good or bad. Tell me if I should continue. Thank you everyone...you helped  
out a lot. And thanks to ScarletCord...look for a re-post of chapter one coming in a couple   
days. And than chapter two.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey I don't owe anything you reconzie...anything that you don't might be mine.   
Check out my web site. I have there a letter from AA company saying why they cancelled   
IAHB. Check it out. http://valandsarah.tripod/inaheartbeat/  
  
Switching Colors  
  
"I have an idea," Val started walking in Caitie's house. School had let out a half hour ago   
and had begun the long 5 day weekend. Caitie thought Val had to work and was surpirsed   
when she came walking in. Val sat down on the stool by the kitchen table.   
  
"What?" Caitie replied while making coffiee. When it was done she handed Val some in a   
mug when it was ready.  
  
  
"Thanks. You want to throw every over a loop for April fools right?" Val grinned. Thinking   
of her idea again, made her grin even more.  
  
"Yea I do." Caitie was getting supisious.  
  
"Alright, than I have an idea that will get a laugh out of everyone."  
  
"Come on tell me already Val." Caitie started to get excited.   
  
"If you go blond..."  
  
"Yeah right.." Caitie started, "...and you go goth."  
  
"Excitaly."  
  
"WHAT." Caitie almost yelled standing up. She sat back down and took a drink of her  
coffiee.  
  
"Look, we will do it tonight, go to work tomorrow like nothing happened. You act me, and   
i'll act like you. And we'll have fun."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Come on you know it will get a laugh out of everybody. Please Caitie, please please." Val  
started to bag. "Come on Caitie...please pretty please with..."  
  
"Alright, why not. I'd love to see Jamie's face." Caitie started to grin.   
  
"I'm sure you would." Val said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey...."  
  
But Val didn't give her no time to protest. "Why don't we invite Jamie and Tyler to go to the   
mall and get the stuff. There's nothing else to do today."  
  
"I don't want them to find out until it's done."  
  
"We can hide it from them." Val started. She really wanted to see Tyler that day. She hasn't   
seen him all day and it was only 1:00 and she was dieing already.  
  
"Alright, than call Tyler."  
  
"No way, you call him."Val wanted to call him...wanted to hear his voice. But couldn't call   
him to ask to go to the mall with them.  
  
"I'm not the one who is 'head over heals' for him." Caitie started.  
  
"I am not." Val started to protest. But she knew she wouldn't get far.  
  
"Yeah you are. Look fine i'll call Tyler if you call Jamie." Caitie gave up trying to get her to   
confess.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Caitie got the number from Val who said the only reason why she knew it was for when she   
had to call him about work one day and never forgot it. Which Caitie knew the real reason.   
Caitie heard the phone ring on the other end 3 times before someone finally picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is Tyler there?"  
  
"Yeah, who's this?"  
  
"Caitie."  
  
Caitie heard William shouting to Tyler telling him it was for him. And heard Tyler shouting   
back, "Who is it?" And William answering him, "Some Caitie girl." and heard the phone   
being tossed and Tyler mumbled something about 'why would she be calling me.' But   
couldn't really understand him.  
  
"Caitie, what is there something wrong? Is Val okay?" Tyler started getting all worried.  
  
"What Is me calling you such a suprise?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well don't worry nothings wrong with Val. We just wanted to know if you wanted to go to   
the mall with us."  
  
Really?.." Tyler started. Relaxing. "..So be truthful, what is the reason you want ME to go?"  
  
"Well.." Caitie started trying to make up some reasonable reason, "...We need a ride, plus it   
was Val's idea to call you. So you coming or not?"  
  
"Yeah i'll be down there in a half hour or so."  
  
"Great, not"  
  
"Bye." Tyler said than hanging up. Than getting ready for the big adventure.  
  
"Val..." Caitie started with a look on her face of discust. "..I am NEVER doing that again.   
EVER."  
  
"Fine, you dont have too."  
  
"Aright, now you call Jamie." Caitie said with a smile coming back to her face.  
  
"Fine. What's his number?"  
  
"Oh it's on the phone. Memory One."  
  
"Really? what about mine?"  
  
"What?" Caitie played inasent.  
  
"What about my number?"  
  
"His is the only one programed one in there."  
  
"Well that's not that big of surprise."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing." Val said as she pressed Memory and than 1. This time the waite for someone to   
answer was longer. But 6 rings after Val heard someone pick up. Followed by some   
screaming and shooting. Than finally someone spook. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Jamie, it's Val."  
  
"VAL. Whats up?" Alex don't want us to come in early or at all today does he?"  
  
"No he doesn't, but me and Caitie, mainly Caitie wanted to know if you wanted to go to the   
mall with us."  
  
"Why would I want to do something like that?"  
  
Val replies, "Becasue Caitie will be there." under her breathe.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Val added a bit to quickly. "Just that Caitie dosen't want to spend the whole day   
with two overacherviers."  
  
"Alright. I'll go for Caitie."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"What" Jamie said getting annoyed, she knows things he don't. (A/N: Well we all knew that   
from the begining lol sry hehe)  
  
"Nothing, so you meet us at Caitie's in a few minutes."  
  
"Yeah. Bye." Jamie hung up and started skipping to his room. Skipping around all his little   
brothers and sisters that were running around and being, well, annoying. As Jamie would   
put it. But he really loved them and Caitie could tell. But for her sake, wont dare to tell   
anyone.  
  
Val throw the phone back down, "Should we go outside and waite for Tyler?"  
  
"NO why?"  
  
"He's never been to your house..."  
  
"He's a big boy. I think he can find it." Caitie interupted.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Val and Caitie were sitting down watching music video's waiting. 10 minutes later they   
heard a KNOCK KNOCK.  
  
"That must be Tyler." Val got all excited again.  
  
"Don't get so excited. I'll get the door."  
  
"Hey Caitie." Tyler said when Caitie opened the door.  
  
"Yeah hey."  
  
"Hey Tyler." Val came over to the door from the couch.  
Val started pulling her finger. 'Why am I so nervous' she thought.  
  
"Hey Val..."  
  
"Alright, Jamie better get here soon. I can't take you too for much longer.... Hey stop   
staring at her already..."   
  
"What is your problem?" Tyler asked, not moving his eyes or head.  
  
"YOU" Caitie said getting an attuitde. (A/N: Just like c/t never getting along lol)  
  
"Hey you two are not going to start fighting today." Val said. Val was really getting sick of   
it. That's all she ever heard. Them too bickering back and forth, non-stop.  
  
"Fine, Tyler why dont you sit down?" Caitie said between her teeth. She didn't really hate  
him. But she didn't like football players and overacheveries. It was bad enough Jamie had  
to be kinda 'one of them'   
  
"So you too planning something for tomorrow?" Tyler asked still looking at Val.  
  
"No what makes you think that?" Val replied, maybe a bit to fast.  
  
"No reason. So how long does it take Jamie to get here?" Tyler replied, now truing to look   
at Caitie.  
  
"How would I know that!!!"  
  
"I bet you five bucks, Tyler, that when he gets here, he won't knock. Just walk in and head   
straight for the kitchen." Val started.  
  
"He'll give Caitie a kiss on the check first." Tyler offened knowing he'll be five bucks richer.  
  
"Both of you knock it off now. Your so not funny. And he'll not."  
  
"Why?" Val quested.  
  
"Because. I locked the door. SHIT."  
  
"What?" Tyler almost started to panick.  
  
"I totally forgot. I gave him a key."  
  
"Really?" Val started.  
  
"Shut up right NOW." Caitie cute in not letting her say what she wanted.   
  
"That must be him right now. I wouder who is right. Me or Val."  
  
Jamie walks in, "Hey Caitie."  
  
"Hey Jamie, how long have you had a key?" Tyler asked.  
  
"A month." Than he headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Val you were right." Tyler was shocked he was wrong.  
  
"Caitie...you got no chips."  
  
"Yeah there in the cabnet." Caitie yelled back to him.  
  
"Thanks hon." He comes back in the room with a bag of chips. And kisses Caitie on the   
forehead.  
  
"Unbelieveable...." Tyler started.  
  
"I guess neither of us won." Val finished.  
  
"CAN WE GO NOW. RIGHT NOW!!!" Caitie yelled. Not wanted Jamie to know about Val   
and Tyler's little 'bet'  
  
Within a few minutes the group got in Tylers car. Tyler was up front, while Val was in  
the passenger seat. Caitie and Jamie in the back. Sitting close to eachother. Really close, of   
course neither of them minded.  
  
"So..." Jamie started, "..You girls got any pranks ready for tomorrow?"  
  
"NO/NO" Val and Caitie said at the exact same time. "But I guess you guys will have   
hundreds of childish pranks to plan." Caitie finished.  
  
"Hey they are not all childish."  
  
"So, there are going to be some?"  
  
"Of course, it's Aprils Fools." Tyler covered for Jamie.  
  
"Jamie, can I ask you a question." Val started. Having it still on her mind.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How many times a day does Caitie call you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because i'm trying to figure out why she has your number on memory and not mine."  
  
"Really?" Jamie asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah. I mean if your just her 'back-up' best friend. Why does she. Is there something else   
between the two of you or would want there to be?"  
  
"There's nothing between us." Jamie offened.  
  
"Yeah, man but would you want there to be? And what about when you kissed her?" Tyler   
said backing up Val.  
  
"Tyler just drive. Val mind your own bussiness. Jamie you dont have to answer tham. Oh   
and look, we are here." Caitie said getting ready to get out.  
  
A/N: Well what you think?? REVIEW plz. Thx again guys for helping. I betta get 10   
reviews for me to continue. That's not too much to ask for is it?? *looks around, guys   
where you go, hello...anyone there...oh well what i get for a sucky story* lol 


	2. The Mall, The Plan, And The Chase

Switching Colors  
  
A/N: Well here is Chapter two of Switching Colors. I hope you all like it   
and please don't forget to review. And thanks to everyone who review   
chapter 1. And yes I know I'm way late getting this out, but I'll make   
up somehow.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T owe ANYTHING. I wish I did but I don't. So on with the   
story. But if I did I would pick Tyler. *dreams about him*  
  
Switching Colors: Chapter Two: In The Mall  
  
As the four entered the mall, Val pulled Caitie aside and asked her quietly,  
"How are we going to get the dye without the guys seeing?"  
  
Caitie stooped and thinks for a moment. Finally she says, "I'll occupy them   
while you get yours and than you occupy them while I get mine."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Val replied, thinking of how she would occupy them.  
  
Caitie and Val walk up to the guys, Caitie turns to them and says, "Guys,   
come with me a minute. I need your suggestion on something."  
  
Tyler turns around and replies, "What about Val? Where is she going?" He   
asked not waiting to leave her.  
  
"She's going to the restroom. I know you like her but you can't follow her   
in THERE." Caitie laughed mockingly at Tyler. Even though she was making it   
up, she loved putting him in an awkward position.  
  
"That's not funny." Tyler said turning away, while a red flush color burned   
on his checks.  
  
"Come on.." Caitie said while dragging them into a store and pulls out a   
neon pink dress, "What do you think of this...for me?"  
  
The guys just start cracking up. Jamie laughing so hard he falls to the   
found. But instead of getting up he stays there and continues to laugh. Val   
comes over and sees them, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," Caitie replies, "just them being them. Anyway I'm heading to   
the bathroom." And she throws the dress down at Jamie. Val grimaced.  
  
"Ummm no offense Caitie, but, ummmm, you're not considering buying that,   
are you?" Val said picking it up, and tossing it aside. "Because it's so   
umm, well, let's just say NO and leave it at that, shall we?" She noticed a   
frosty blue spaghetti strap dress that had been hidden on the rack behind   
the neon monstrosity, "Now this dress would be so perfect for the dance   
coming up!" She turns it around over, showing the tag, "Oh man, so much for   
dreams in that dress." And puts it back on the rack along with her dreams   
of wearing that dress while dancing with Tyler.  
  
"How much is it?" Tyler asked taking Val out of her dream.  
  
"Forget about it Tyler. I'm not even sure I'm going to the dance anyways."   
Val said getting a sad look on her face.  
  
"Well, why not?" Tyler asked trying to figure it out.  
  
"Cause…" Val said searching for more than, 'you haven't asked me, "There's   
no one to go with." She finally chooses.  
  
"What about a friend." Tyler said trying to figure the best way to ask her   
out.  
  
"Well I'm sure Caitie's going to go with Jamie. And-"  
  
"No, I meant me." Tyler said…'there I said it. Why is she looking at me   
like that? Answer me Val.'  
  
"Are you sure you don't have another cheerleader to go with?" Val said   
remembering the recent episode.  
  
"No. I was planning on asking the best cheerleader."  
  
"You mean Heather?" Val said with this look of disgust on her face.  
  
"NO. You of course. The best and the most beautiful cheerleader. Especially   
if you let me buy you that dress." Tyler was beginning to turn red.  
  
Val was so totally surprised that Tyler said she was beautiful that she   
didn't realize that Tyler had taken the dress form the rack and went to the   
counter to pay for it. When she finally snapped out of it, it was too late.  
It was paid for. Tyler turns around and sees the look on her face, and says,  
"You'll go with me right? If not, you'll still look great in that dress, or   
anything."  
  
Just than Caitie comes in and distracts Val from answering his question,   
"What's going on?" She asked seeing the look on Val's face.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Val finally said, "I got to go to the bathroom   
again, I'll be right back ya'll." Val said but instead of going to the   
bathroom again she was going to buy her dye.  
  
(A/N: this part here I got total help from Makatibird…thank you very much   
girlie.)  
  
"Do you think we should, umm follow her or something?" Tyler asked   
anxiously, glancing at his wristwatch. "Where did she go anyways? The   
bathroom doesn't take this long?" He continued.  
  
Caitie sighed, "She's probably gone to meet her boy- I mean friend." She   
said, mischievously.  
  
Tyler paled. "What do you mean boy friend? Val doesn't have a boyfriend…she  
would have told me if she did I mean-" His face turned serious, "Caitie,   
who is this guy? Do you know him? Does she really like him?"  
  
"Eric…" She merely mumbled.  
  
"So his name is Eric? How long have they been going out? CAITIE ANSWER ME!"   
He yelled.   
  
An evil grin broke out on the goth's face, "I KNEW IT!!! I KNEW you liked   
Val!" She hooted   
triumphantly.  
  
"Yea Caitie, but what about-" A look of understanding crossed his face.   
"There is no Eric, is there." He sighed.  
  
"No there's not, Caitie stop it your going to make him stop liking her. You   
know how much she really…" Jamie started but got cut off by Caitie's hand.   
Which to him, smelled like coconut. He loved that smell. Mainly on her  
  
"JAMIE shut up." She hissed.  
  
Jamie looked at Caitie. "The only way I'll shut up is…"  
  
"WHAT..there's something that will shut you up? Please tell..Becasue what   
ever it is I'll.." But was cut off with Jamie's lips coming on to hers.   
(Seee I have some c/j in me you all)  
  
Caitie managed to pull away from him, beat red, "W-what was THAT for?" She   
gasped.  
  
He shrugged, "Umm, I guess it's because. I. Well I Umm, like you?" He   
stuttered nervously. She grinned.  
  
"Well, I, umm guess, I like you too." She replied, leaning in for another   
kiss. Tyler cleared his throat loudly, having suddenly been made more aware   
of his own single status, "Do you guys HAVE to do that here?" He asked,   
annoyed. Looking away, hoping to spot Val.  
  
"Look, just because you don't have the granola to tell Val that you like   
her, doesn't mean you have to spoil it for us." Caitie snapped, angry at   
having been pulled away from Jamie, (and Jamie's lips)  
  
"Shut up Caitie." Tyler muttered, scanning his surroundings for any sight   
of Val. Over his shoulder Caitie saw her duck into Hot Topic, though   
luckily, Jamie was paying too much attention to Caitie to spot her.   
Unfortunaltely, he regained his senses long enough to announce, "Hey   
Caitie? Can we go into Hot Topic? I mean, Val can handle being on her own   
for a bit, and I need a new shirt."  
  
A look of panic crossed her face, "Umm do you really want to go in there?   
Cause, I mean.."  
  
"That's my favorite store!" He announced, cutting her off and draggin her   
through the entrance with Tyler following reluctantly behind.  
  
Val, who was all the way in the back, had already brought the dye and was   
looking for the perfect, 'Caitie' dress to go with it, though all her   
options seemed terribly indecent for one who always wore pants and ankle   
skirts. "I'll look like a tramp!" She sighed, pulling out a black dress   
that cut less than mid thigh. The longest one she'd seen so far.  
  
Caitie saw her head into the dressing room holding the offending dress.   
"Way to go Val!" She murmured, thinking that the guys wouldn't hear.   
Unfortunatly, when it came to Val, Tyler had ears like a hawk.  
  
"VAL? Where?" He asked, whipping around to find her. Caitie gave a sigh of   
relief, she had just shut the dressing room door as he truned.  
  
"What about Val?" She said innocently.  
  
"You said something about Val! I heard it." He exclaimed.  
  
Jamie rolled his eyes. "Man, you're obsessed, just ask her out already!" He   
groaned.  
  
Tyler blushed, "I am not." He muttered, swiping half heartedly at a rack of  
shirts.   
  
Meanwhile….Val was in the dressing room, wearing the microspic black dress,  
which, to her surprise, she actually liked. There was one problem, she   
couldn't find the price. "Somebody?" She called poking her head out of the   
dressing room. Val gasped and pulled her head back in, shutting the door   
with a slam.  
  
Caitie told the guys she was going to go get something and she'd meet them   
buy the guys shirts and went to where Val was. She pulled the door open,   
and steped in, "Val. What is it. They guys are out there."  
  
Val looked up, "Um. I was finding a dress. And I really like this one," Val   
spined around, showing Caitie the dress, "And I couldn't find a price tag   
for it."  
  
"Oh..Um. Well ok. I'll try to get the guys out so you can buy it and get   
done. Tyler is going crazy without you there. Oh and I tricked him and told   
him you had a boyfriend, well you went to meet him but Jamie ruined it and   
told him I was lying."  
  
"Caitie. Your lucky Jamie said that, or i'd be kicking some butt right   
about now."  
  
"Go Val. Kick butt." Caitie walked out hoping she could get the guys out so  
they could get it done and go home.  
  
She walked over by the shirts, and spotted Jamie and Tyler. They were   
looking at the shirts and when Jamie seen her he went up to her, "Where's   
Val? Tyler's like freaking."  
  
"How am I suppose to know? Come on let's go wait for her back over there."   
She pointed to a bench. Jamie took the two shirts from Tyler and payed for   
them and they walked out.  
  
Val came out of the dressing room, making sure they were gone. She found   
the price and to her luck it was a mangeable price. She payed for it and   
put the dye in the same bag and walked off to the others. Once Tyler   
spotted her, he ran up to her. "Hey. What took you so long?"  
  
"U-um. Long lines." She replied looking over to Jamie and Caitie, who were   
kissing. "Caitie, how come you never told me?" Val asked, refering to them   
kissing. Mad Caitie didn't tell her they were going out.   
  
"Val. They just started kissing while you were in the bathroom. Don't   
worry." Tyler gave her a flashed her a smile. "What's in the bags?" He   
asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Um nothing."   
  
"Let me see that." Tyler reached for the bags but missed. Val pulled them   
around and to the other side. He tryed to reach for them again, and this   
time getting it. He started to dash off. But Val got right behind him.   
Caitie and Jamie pulled apart to see them runing past them. Caitie knew   
this wasgoing to be trouble if Tyler opened the bags and ran after him too.   
Jamie, being the only one standing there, ran after Caitie, and her lips.   
  
Val finally caught up to Tyler, and grabed the bags and took off. Leaving   
Tyler to chase her, Caitie to chase Tyler, and Jamie to chase Caitie. Tyler   
got to Val and grabed her arm, and took the bag. Caitie caught up to them,   
and just in time took it from Tyler, "Leave it alone. Or i'll have to beat   
you up Tyler." Caitie handed the bag back to Val. "And I'll have the eight   
year old girl, that beat up Jamie, come after you next."  
  
"She did not beat me up. It was a reaction to her meds." Jamie said. He was   
getting sick of saying it. He had to tell everyone that, after Caitie  
telling them he got beat up from her. The four headed off and got something   
to eat. And then headed back to Caities.  
  
A/N: I want to say thanks to jael for helping me with the story and giving   
me some great ides to us, Thank you so much sis, love you always. And   
Makatibird for helping me out with MOST of the story…it would be NOWHERE   
without you girlie….and to anyone who beta reads it for me, like aricraze,   
monica, . Thank you to anyone else that I forgot to mention and once again   
this IDEA was made up by me and Caitie….not just me. But like I said a   
while ago she anit helping anymore so the rest of it from here on is MINE   
and anyone else who helps me. So plz don't forget to Review. Oh and if   
anyone has ANY ideas. You can e-mail them to me. And i'll give you full   
credit. Thanks and Review on your way out. lmao. Ok I was goin to stop with   
the Val pulling head back in, but Aricraze told me to do more so. I did.   
May not be much but oh well. Oh and there's your chase part Jael...hehe 


	3. Caitie's Mistake

Switching Colors  
  
Disclamer: Of course. I know the drill. I dont owe anything cept the story. But i don't owe it by my self. Not going   
to go there saying that darn story again....  
  
A/N: Hope you like it and REVIEW!!  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Caitie's Mistake  
  
They got back to Caitie's and the girls get out, say their goodbye's with the guys and head into Caitie's. Tyler and   
Jamie head off. Val and Caitie walk into Caitie's house, "That was close." Val told Caitie  
  
"I know. Maybe next time we have something planned, we shouldn't invite the boys. No matter how cute they   
are." Caitie informed Val.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Ok let's just get to work. We have to do my hair and yours and than figure out what all we are   
going to do. Who's hair should we do first?"  
  
"U-um I think yours. Because that will be the easyest. Mine will take longer, getting dark to blond is going to be   
hell."  
  
"Ok sure...you know how to do this right?" Val asked getting worried.  
  
"Yeah. I can read. U part the hair, put the stuff on...mix it...wash it put the other thing on and let sit...What else is   
there to know?" Caitie told her, she was nervous, but wouldn't let Val know that.  
  
Caitie took a squishy tube out the brown hair dye box. "I think this is the   
hair softener," she said, squeezing it out and rubbing it in Val's hair.  
  
"What, are you sure?" Val shrieked. "I thought that was the after-coloring   
conditioner."  
  
"Just trust me, I know what I'm doing," Caitie replied. Then she took out a   
bottle and a smaller package. She mixed the two contents together. "This is   
the coloring," she said, pouring it on Val's head.  
  
The girls waited twenty minutes, like the box said, before washing out Val's   
hair. When that was done, Caitie applied the 'after conditioner' to Val's   
head.  
  
"Errrr, Caitie," Val said, sounding panicked, "this isn't brown."  
  
"It looks brown to me," Caitie laughed, glancing quickly at Val. "Wait..."   
She walked to Val and peered closely at Val's hair.  
"Um, Val..." she started nervously, "you're right. That's purple."  
  
"W-what! Ok waite...this is good. It's ok..I can live with purple hair...now come here you cheerleader." Val pulled  
the towel off her and tuged Caitie to the seat. It was pay back time. Val took out the stuff, mixed it. and applied it   
to her hair...waited twenty minutes, than had to waite another twenty because her hair was so dark. And than Val   
washed it out, and put on the after stuff. Her hair came out BLOND. No waite. Blonder than blond.  
They decided on what they were going to wear and how they should wear there hair and makeup-if any at all.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Aricraze who helped me write some of this. And if YOU better read this for me. Go ahead and put   
your name on here so you can get credit. I may not know your s/n...and thanks. And dont forget to review on   
your way out, beta readers and everyone else. How are they going to look. What will they wear? Review and if   
you guess right you will get it before i post it...HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! 


	4. Caitie's Answering Service

Switching Colors chapter four: Caitie's Answering Service  
  
"Ok. So Val, just see if you can spend the night." Caitie told Val as they did the finally touches to there hair.  
  
"Already, I'll call my house and if no one is there I'll call my mum's work." Val told Caitie as she picked up the phone and started dialing her   
number.  
  
No one answered there so next she called her mum's work number, "Good afternoon, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hey mum, it's Val."  
  
"Hey hunny, is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Can I spend the night at Caitie's tonight?"  
  
"Sure, but I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow. Be good."  
  
"Mum, you don't have to tell me that."  
  
After they hung up, Val and Caitie ran up the stairs to Caitie's room to pick out there stuff for the following day. Val had brought some of her   
clothes so they wouldn't have to go to her house, knowing her plan would work.  
  
Just as they were goin to look in Caitie's closet the phone rang, and Caitie went to grab the phone on her dresser while Val looked though her   
closet.  
  
"Roths, If you are calling for the buttheads, they are not here. If you are calling for the oh-mighty-prental parents, they died and went to.....If it's   
Jamie I'm here and if your a callect caller, or a telemarker you better hang up now, otherwise I'll decide if I hang up on you when I hear your   
voice, go ahead."  
  
"CAITIE."  
  
"Oh. Hi mum. You're calling from..." But was cut off by her mum's agry voice.  
  
"Caitie. Me, your father and your brother's and sister's are goin to your grandparents for the weekend. We are leaveing when I hang up with   
you. Unless you want to come to than we can come..."  
  
"No." Caitie said cutting her mum off, "It's ok. Go. Go. And GO. Bye." Caitie hung up the phone and headed to her closet.  
  
"Who was that Caitie? By the way nice answering service." Val told her.  
  
"Prental parents, goin away for the weekend with those stupid siblings of mine. Looks like we got my house for the weekend to our selfs. And   
maybe Jamie and Tyler, once our plans go though."  
  
"Ok so let's pick out what we want to wear and how we should do our hair."  
  
Val and Caitie looked though what clothes Val brought and found a light tan ankle skirt, and a blue tiny top. And they decided to put her hair   
up just in a head band, with two strains of her bangs, hanging down.  
  
They found Val, black flare jeans, and a black shirt. With a purple animal-like coat. They were goin to put her hair up like, half of it up on the top   
and than the rest of her hair down, with strands here and there down from the top.  
  
They decided they would get up early, so they could eat, get ready and go to the EMS and freak everyone out.  
  
The next morning they woke up to the sound of the alarm clock, though neither of them got much sleep. Being they were up all night talking   
about what was going to happen today. They quickly ate, got dressed and help eachother with there hair, making sure everything was perfect.   
They covered there heads and put on long coats so no one would see them while they went out side and got into Val's car to drive to the   
station.   
  
Val parked the car outside the station and truned to Caitie, "You ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be miss, 'goth sloth'."  
  
"Already than, miss, 'cheerleader'."  
  
They got out of the car and headed for the station, and walked in the commons room as if nothing had happened and they didn't do anything.   
The next thing they heard was the sound of glass droping, and saw it was Tyler.  
  
A/N: What will they say? Who will be mad? Well plz review now and tell me what you think. I hope you are liking this. I'll try not to make you   
wait as long for the next chapter. I'm trying to get as caught up with my stories as I can. REVIEW or a spell shall be cast on you *evil laugh* 


End file.
